


Yakov's help

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Meeting the Russian team [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Help, I think he will like Yuuri, Nationals, Surprises, Travel, Yakov is rather cool, Yuuri is too polite, he cares for Viktor, underneath all that bluntness, viktor is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: Yuuri wants to surprise Viktor. Who better to help than the grouchy coach that is basically a dad to the older skater?OrHow Yakov was asked for help to surprise the extra Viktor Nikiforov.





	Yakov's help

The rink was boisterous today. Everyone was in really high spirits, especially considering the upcoming nationals. Yakov had been yelling commands to his pupils all morning long. Now, he was sitting in his office, revising some paperwork that was due to compete next week, and taking a well-deserved break. After all, having Viktor back was exhausting. Don't get him wrong, he cared (maybe even loved) him like a son, but the man was so extra that he usually ran him dry in an hour. All this without mentioning the fact that he NEVER listened to anything Yakov had to say ("Don't do that quad, you've barely been back a week!" and what did Viktor do, he went and fucking did the quad).

Anyway, he was having the first few quiet minutes he had had since he had woken up. A cup of tea at hand and a lot of paperwork to go through, yes, but quiet altogether. That was, at least, until his cell rang.

 _Who the hell could it be now?_ the old coach cursed mentally. It was an unknown number. Maybe a new possible sponsor? He had been receiving quite a few of those lately, with Yuri winning gold and Viktor coming back to take said gold back.

Sighing heavily (this was his break time), he picked up the phone.

'алло?' he said, all his manners almost forgotten.

'Coach Yakov?'  _English, huh? Who could it be?_

'Yes, who am I speaking to?'

'Hello, it's Katsuki Yuuri. Nice talking to you'

'Yes, hello to you too. I didn't know you had my number'

'Yes, Viktor gave it to me when he had to leave the Rostelcom Cup.  I hope you don't mind'

'Not at all. You having a hard time reaching Viktor? Want me to get him for you?'

'No. I actually was hoping to talk to you, if you have a minute?'

 _I can't decide is this kid is too polite or this bunch of idiots I call students are just too damn irreverent_.

'Yes, what can I help you with?'

'I want to surprise Viktor. I convinced him that arriving after both our nationals was more convenient and I do believe that. But, if I were to grab a plane right after my exhibition, I could make it in time to see Viktor perform his free live' he said, in a rush, as if afraid he would run out of time before he finished his sentence.

'Well, I won't deny that he has been driving me crazy about how he wanted you to see that live for the first time and how he would have to settle for the stream. He is really annoying.' Yakov heard the Japanese laugh on the other side of the line.

'Yeah, I know. I first insisted on arriving afterwards so he wouldn't be distracted. If he were to be expecting me to show up, I don't think he would concentrate on the important thing: competing'

Yakov laughed now.  _He is probably right!_

'I have no issue with it, it would make him happy'

'You think?'  _Huh? Why was he doubting now, wasn't this his idea?_

'Of course. I won't lie and say I was your fan when he run off to Japan' Yuuri gulped loudly at this on the other end 'but the truth is he was obviously miserable when he left. He was frustrated with his skating, to say the least and competing didn't mean much anymore. The Viktor that came back now is way happier and, annoying as it is to admit it, it most definitely has a lot to do with you' 

The line went silent. So much so, that the old coach thought the connection had died. He pulled the phone away from his ear to check and, it was, indeed, still connected.

'Katsuki, you still there?'

'Yes, sorry, yes. I just wasn't expecting that'

'Well, I give credit where it's due. And I can help you get in back stage here once you arrive. But I'm sorry you'll have to make it to the arena on your own'

'Yes, don't worry. I'll text you as soon as I'm in the cab'

At that moment, Yakov heard a whine coming from the rink side.

'His phone is occupied! I have free time! I want to talk to him!'

Laughing to himself, he went back to Yuuri.

'You might wanna hung up, your whiny fiancé is complaining that your phone is engaged' he commented amused, which in return was met with a fond an exasperated sigh.

'I won't deny that the distance has been challenging, but he keeps surprising me!'

'Oh, I think you will earn sainthood for marrying him. Now, I should go, keep practicing. If you perform half as good as you did in the GPF, that gold medal is yours'

'Thanks. For everything. Goodbye coach!' Yuuri said happily.

'Yeah, see you soon Katsuki'.

The phone went dead and the next minute he heard Viktor screech 'Yuuri, why were you talking with someone else when I'm here missing you?'

Ok, maybe the kid wasn't half bad. Especially if he was seriously in love with his star drama queen pupil. Well, time would tell. But somewhere inside his head he couldn't help but think that this was meant to last.  

**Author's Note:**

> здороваться: hello (accordin to Google Translate. If it's wrong, please tell me so I can fix it :D )
> 
> Note: that wasn't wrong, but I was told алло would be better since it is a phonecall, so the correction has ben made!
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
